Particular Preferences
by scrittore18
Summary: An alternative ending to 'A King's Ransom', if Jonah and Hamilton would have reported to the command center instead of going to Pompeii. Slight Sinead/Jonah.


**So if you've read any of my other stuff, you know that I'm a huge Jonead shipper. So I was surprised when reading 'A King's Ransom' a couple of weeks ago and realized that the girl Jonah** _ **thought**_ **he was flirting with was a green-eyed redhead. How did I miss this before? Anyways, here is how I wish things would have gone afterwards, you know, if Jonah and Hamilton would have slipped by the command center—which is like totally unrealistic lol. ;)**

 **Oh, and in this little drabble, Sinead isn't the mole, okay? I just….ugh I can't write from her POV with her being a double-crosser...**

—

Normally when Sinead Starling was annoyed, she still tried to keep her cool. She had a reputation for being level-headed after all. But this was _too much._

"I can't believe you almost jeopardized the mission for a _girl._ How are you that shallow?" she demanded, though she didn't really expect an adequate answer.

"I told you," Jonah said in his carefree voice, "She looked like she needed help. I didn't know it was a disguise at first."

"No, she _looked_ attractive and was French."

There was a pause before Jonah conceded, "Okay, you might have something there."

Sinead groaned and had just turned to Ian to ask him a question when the celebrity behind her spoke again.

"I thought she was a damsel in distress yo. And I can't help it that I have a weakness for redheads—"

She stilled at the unexpected words, while Ian coughed out something that sounded like a laugh.

When Sinead looked at Jonah though, he was looking at thecomputer screen, a lazy smile stretched across his face, so she relaxed.

 _He doesn't mean you. Idiot._

"—with green eyes," Jonah continued. "So I know now that they were contacts, but man, her's were this awesome bright color. Super legit."

"Like Sinead's?" Hamilton piped up.

" _No,"_ Sinead practically growled out, wanting to reach over and smack the Holt.

But she could see Jonah turn to study her from her peripheral vision. Frantically hunting for a subject change, she finally had grasped onto one and was about to speak when Jonah beat her to it.

"Actually, come to think of it, she did kind of look like you. Tall, pretty hair, nice figure…"

He trailed the words, which was good. Sinead had no idea what to say, and was currently sputtering. Jonah was _flirting_ with her? It seemed like he was anyways, both with his words _and_ with the way he was grinning at her.

The Ekat, who always was in control and knew what to say, was literally speechless.

Thankfully, the computer buzzed, signaling an incoming call from Dan and Amy, and the moment passed.

Flicking a switch, Evan impatiently said, "Well?"

"We got your email and are heading to the library now." Dan's voice came over the line. "How are things on your end?"

Before Sinead could speak, Ian spoke, his accented voice dry. "We've moved from routing scholarly credentials to discussing Jonah's preference for redheads. Simply fascinating."

"What?" Amy asked, sounding thrown-off.

"What Ian _means_ "—Sinead tried to keep her voice level—"Is that we were discussing Jonah's inability to think rationally when dazzled by a 'supposed' French goddess who turned out to be none other than Cheyenne Wyoming. But I'm certain he will make sure that it _doesn't_ happen again."

She looked over at Jonah when she was done, wondering if her words had made him angry. Much to her annoyance though, he was still grinning at her.

"You know Starling, you're kind of cute when you're jealous."

Ian winced, Hamilton whistled, and Sinead felt ready to _murder._

"Uh, did we miss something here?" Dan's voice sounded awkward, even through the phone.

"No," Sinead replied evenly. "Nothing at all. I'll contact you if we discover any new information. Stay safe."

In one sweeping motion, she leaned over Ian and disconnected the call.

Then, before anyone could say anything, she moved towards the door, not looking back as she stated, "I have something I need to check on. Everyone back to your posts. We have work to do."

And with that, she made her way down the hall, pushing everything out of her mind except for this: _Ted. I have to get Ted out of there._

Irritating distant Cahill cousins—no matter _how_ attractive they were—had no place in her mind.

—

 **Haha so short but sweet….and since it was just an imaginary drabble please forgive if anything was inaccurate. I read the book a couple of weeks ago but was too lazy to go back and make sure dates/times matched.**

 **Oh, and let's please make the Starlings the same age as Jonah/Hamilton? I mean, the authors do portray them as being younger, IMO anyways.**


End file.
